Integral to Survival
by CamCam
Summary: Derek est dans la cellule depuis environ dix minutes avant que la seule porte ne s'ouvre et qu'un corps ne soit jeté à l'intérieur. La personne heurte le sol avec un grognement, roule et se relève alors que la porte se referme avec un cliquetis. - Ce n'est vraiment pas une manière de traiter les invités !


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà avec une traduction cette fois (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur évidemment). Vous pouvez trouver l'original ici : /works/492796 . Toutes les erreurs sont les miennes, n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des problèmes de traduction, c'est la première fois que je le fais :)**

* * *

Derek est dans la cellule depuis environ dix minutes avant que la seule porte ne s'ouvre et qu'un corps ne soit jeté à l'intérieur. La personne heurte le sol avec un grognement, roule et se relève alors que la porte se referme avec un cliquetis.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas une manière de traiter les invités ! Retenti la voix familière.

Derek grogne et Stiles se retourne, écarquillant les yeux dans la faible lumière.

\- Derek ?

\- Stiles.

Stiles se retourne vers la porte.

\- Hé ! Crie-t-il. Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir une autre cellule ? Non ? Hé ho !

Derek se passe la main sur la figure et soupire.

Stiles fait le tour de la pièce pour la dixième fois. C'est petit, mais assez grand pour que Derek puisse s'assoir contre le mur de couleur cendre et étendre ses jambes sans gêner la démarche frénétique de Stiles. Son survêtement rouge fait un bruit ennuyant de froissure alors qu'il marche, ce qui irrite Derek, mais il ne dit rien. Stiles marmonne bien assez pour eux deux.

\- Murs en béton. Plafond bas. Une seule porte. Pas de lumière naturelle. Cool. Ça doit être souterrain.

Des choses que Derek sait déjà, mais il admet silencieusement que Stiles est perspicace quand il a besoin de l'être.

\- Aucun moyen de sortir d'ici, dit Stiles, sa respiration saccadée.

Derek inspire, sent l'anxiété, la peur, une pointe de sang et de transpiration, et encore une fois, il se demande qu'est-ce que peut bien faire Stiles ici.

Il est humain, et eux sont des chasseurs.

Avant qu'il n'ait une chance de demander, Stiles laisse tomber son inspection et se tourne. Il semble jaunâtre dans l'horrible lumière jaune qui vient d'au-dessus d'eux.

\- Comment est-ce qu'ils t'ont eu ? Demande-t-il.

Derek pointe sans un mot son tee-shirt , couvert de sang.

\- Ils m'ont tiré dessus. Beaucoup de fois.

Stiles hoche la tête et la pointe du doigt.

\- Ils m'ont frappé. Une fois, mais ça a suffit. Ce n'est pas aussi poétique que lorsque Erica m'a assommé avec une partie de ma propre voiture tu sais, aucun point pour le style, mais aussi efficace.

Stiles reprend son souffle et se laisse glisser le long du mur en face de Derek.

\- J'espère que ce n'était pas des balles avec de l'aconit.

\- Non, répond Derek.

\- Bien, je ne pense pas que j'ai quelque chose pour couper ton bras cette fois. Je veux dire, j'ai des dents, mais y penser me donne envie de vomir, dit Stiles, enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux. Tu cicatrises ?

Derek relève son tee-shirt, grognant au tiraillement poisseux du tissu contre sa peau. Les trois trous se sont refermés, une peau neuve et rose à la place des blessures. Il est fatigué et a besoin de se reposer, mais il ira bien.

\- Oui, dit-il. Il pointa Stiles du menton. Tu vas bien ?

Derek regarde Stiles toucher une coupure contusionnée sur sa tempe et tressaillir. La blessure saigne un peu, formant un chemin sinueux le long de ses joues.

\- Je vais bien, répond Stiles.

Derek lève un sourcil.

\- Oui bon. Je suis en train de flipper. J'ai été kidnappé, je pense que c'est autorisé.

Stiles frappe du pied, bouge contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent de toute manière ?

Derek n'en est pas sur, mais il sait qu'ils vont éventuellement finir par trouver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'entrouvre. Derek se relève rapidement. Stiles se dépêche de se remettre sur ses pieds, traverse la pièce et se positionne à côté de Derek, le regard alternant entre le loup-garou et la porte.

Trois hommes entrent dans la pièce en se déployant et Stiles se rapproche légèrement de Derek. Ce dernier le note et questionne l'intelligence de Stiles à s'allier si rapidement avec lui, alors que leurs kidnappeurs sont de toutes évidences humains comme lui.

\- Oh très bien, dit un des chasseurs gaiement. J'espérais que le loup ne t'ai pas encore tué.

Les hommes font un pas dans leur direction et Derek s'avance, un grognement profond s'échappant de sa gorge.

\- Excellent ! S'exclame le chasseur, comme si avoir un alpha irrité dans leur entourage est une bonne chose.

Le teaser est une surprise quand il frappe Derek à la poitrine. La seconde décharge suit tout de suite après et, alors que son corps se convulsionne et tombe au sol, le courant parcourant ses veines, il s'en veut pour ne pas avoir entendu la charge de l'électricité et pour ne pas avoir sentit l'ozone.

Son corps tressaille et se tord, fléchit et se crampe alors qu'il se débat au sol. L'électricité s'arrête au bout de quelques minutes, et Derek est épuisé, souffrant, haletant et dans l'incapacité de bouger, encore moins de se battre.

Alors qu'il le traine hors de la cellule, il voit Stiles se battre pour essayer de l'atteindre, criant quelque chose que Derek ne peut pas discerner. Ils repoussent Stiles mais il n'arrête pas de revenir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils le frappent assez fort pour le faire tomber.

Derek est traîné hors de la pièce et sa dernière pensée lorsqu'il croise le regard terrorisé de Stiles est d'espérer que Stiles ira bien.

Il ne trouve pas cela bizarre, bien qu'une part de lui sait qu'il devrait.

Les heures suivantes sont une agonie. Les chasseurs connaissent ses limites et ne cessent de pousser en leurs directions jusqu'à ce que Derek ne soit retenu plus que par ses chaînes, le corp saignant et tremblant. Les souvenirs de Kate sont écrasant dans son esprit, mais ils sont chassés, oubliés au milieu de la douleur et de l'inquiétude.

Ils ne le tue pas cependant, et Derek suppose qu'il doit leur en être reconnaissant.

Il est jeté dans la cellule et atterrit violemment sur le sol, et soudainement, Stiles est là.

\- Derek ! Crie-t-il frénétiquement. Son cœur bat à toute vitesse, et il sent la transpiration et la panique. Derek ! Merde ! dit-il, les mains voltigeant au dessus de son corps. Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Derek respire et en a mal. Il essaye de se redresser mais ses bras tremblent et ses muscles brulent. Les mains de Stiles sont sur ses épaules.

\- Ne bouge pas, big guy, commande Stiles d'une voix douce et concernée. Tiens-toi immobile.

Derek se laisse retomber sur le sol et se concentre sur sa respiration, essayant de ne pas s'évanouir malgré les tâches noires dans son champ de vison et le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Il peut sentir les doigts de Stiles parcourir son corps à la recherche des blessures qu'il essaye de cicatriser.

\- Dis moi de quoi tu as besoin, dit Stiles.

\- De l'eau. Me reposer.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas d'eau. Je peux faire quelque chose pour le reste par contre.

Derek autorise Stiles a le déplacer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit adossé au mur et la tête de Derek sur ses genoux.

\- Les Stilinski font d'excellents oreillers, dit Stiles.

Derek est somnolent, endolori, alors il n'essaye pas de le contredire et ne dit rien sur le passage des doigts de Stiles dans ses cheveux alors que cela devrait l'ennuyer. Il reste posé là, avachi, la tête appuyée contre les cuisses de Stiles, pendant que son corps se remet peu à peu d'aplomb.

Derek sait que Stiles n'est pas vraiment une personne silencieuse, aussi n'est-il pas surpris quand il commence à parler. Derek sait également que Stiles est intelligent. Il l'a déjà prouvé, donc il doit probablement réaliser qu'ils sont certainement surveillés. Stiles ne parle pas de Scott ou des loup-garous ou de quoi que ce soit de vaguement surnaturel. A la place, il se lance dans l'histoire de la crosse.

Derek dérive et Stiles parle jusqu'à ce que sa voix soit cassée et enrouée.

Derek revient à lui-même doucement. Une fois que la douleur est réduite à une peine minimale, il réalise qu'il est _allongé sur les genoux de Stiles_. Il sursaute, ce qui fait tout vaciller douloureusement et il ne peut étouffer un grognement en se laissant retomber sur les jambes de Stiles.

\- Woha, woha, dit Stiles. Ses mains caressent le dos et les cheveux de Derek. Détend toi. Où est-ce que tu penses aller ?

Derek essaye de se redresser, mais ses bras ne cessent de trembler et il doit se résigner à subir les attentions de Stiles un peu plus longtemps.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ? Demande-t-il d'un ton mordant, sonnant plus accusateur qu'autre chose.

Les mains de Stiles s'arrêtent pendant un moment, puis il soupire comme s'il ne peut pas croire que Derek pose une question aussi stupide.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as poussé hors du chemin du kanima ? Riposte-t-il

\- Quoi ? Dit Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

\- En fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvé de Peter ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as insisté pour que Scott me récupère à la station de police ?

Derek est trop épuisé pour essayer de comprendre le rapide train de pensées de Stiles et ne laisse échapper qu'un grognement en guise de réponse.

\- Exactement, dit Stiles. Tu peux l'admettre. Je sais que j'ai un certain charme. Tu m'as sous la peau.

\- Comme un parasite, réussit à répondre Derek.

\- Il a fait une blague, marmonne Stiles dans sa barbe. Hilarant, vraiment. Aussi hilarant que Monty Python. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas simplement admettre que tu m'apprécie ?

Derek ne sait pas du tout comment cette conversation répond à sa question, et essaye de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ?

\- Pour la même raison que tu m'as aidé.

\- Parce que je suis indispensable à ta survie. Parce que tu sais que le meilleur moyen de sortir d'ici est avec moi.

Il y a un moment de silence pendant lequel Derek réalise ce qu'il vient juste de sous-entendre.

\- Attend, dit Stiles. Je suis essentiel à ta survie ?

Derek fronce encore plus les sourcils alors que son propre cerveau rattrape la partie de la conversation de Stiles.

\- Tu m'apprécie ? Demande-t-il.

\- Oh mon dieu, dit Stiles d'un ton frustré. C'est comme parler à Scott alors qu'Allison est tout près. Rendors-toi.

Derek grogne de nouveau, bouge jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confortable et fait ce qu'on lui a dit.

La porte craque en s'ouvrant quelques heures plus tard et Derek se relève, dérangeant Stiles de son demi-sommeil où il _parle toujours._

C'est de nouveau les trois hommes, mais ils ne dépassent pas l'entrée. Une bouteille d'eau et un sandwich emballé sont jetés à l'intérieur et la porte se ferme de nouveau.

Derek attrape la bouteille, l'ouvre et prend une longue gorgée. Il la tend à Stiles qui semble surprit du partage et Derek n'apprécie pas vraiment l'implication. Il pousse seulement la bouteille dans ses mains, et Stiles doit l'attraper ou la lâcher. Il prend une gorgée, suffisante pour humidifier sa bouche, puis une plus longue. Ils partagent le sandwich.

Derek se sent tout de suite mieux.

\- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont demandé quelque chose ? L'interroge Stiles en prenant une autre gorgée. Quand ils t'ont pris ? Du genre, une idée de pourquoi nous sommes là ?

\- Non, répond Derek en secouant la tête, soulagé que Stiles ne ramène pas leur désastreuse conversation précédente sur la table.

\- Ok. C'est juste... Mon père va me rechercher. J'étais supposé être à la maison il y a des heures. Je suis puni parce que Harris n'arrête pas de me mettre en retenue sans aucune raison.

La voix de Stiles a une pointe d'amertume que Derek n'aime pas.

\- Et, oh mec, ma jeep ! Continue-t-il en se frottant les cheveux. Mon père va me tuer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta jeep ? Demande Derek.

\- Elle est posée au milieu du parking du supermarché avec la porte ouverte, la vitre cassée et éclaboussée de sang à l'intérieur.

Derek est légèrement amusé de l'inquiétude de Stiles pour sa jeep, mais pense que c'est peut-être une distraction.

La température de la pièce commence à baisser et Stiles enroule sa fine veste plus étroitement autour de lui, et Derek réalise l'heure tardive.

\- Il va être paniqué, continue Stiles. Il va surement appeler certains de mes amis.

Scott.

Stiles parle en code. Scott va s'apercevoir que Stiles a disparu, et cela va l'amener à la réalisation que Derek n'est plus là non plus. La meute va partir à leur recherche.

\- Tes amis sont des idiots, répond Derek, parce que c'est vrai.

\- Oui, dit Stiles en haussant les épaules. Mais ce sont des idiots persistants.

Maintenant que Derek a l'occasion d'étudier Stiles, il voit la fatigue évidente sous ses yeux. Sa tempe est meurtrie, bien que le saignement se soit arrêté. Sa mâchoire est également assombrie par un coup venant de son imprudent et stupide essai pour empêcher les chasseurs de prendre Derek.

\- On ferait mieux de se reposer, dit ce dernier.

Stiles hoche la tête. Il s'allonge sur le sol, le dos contre le mur, les mains derrière sa tête. Il baille, les paupières lourdes.

Stiles s'endort.

Derek monte la garde.

Le jour suivant est un peu près le même que le premier. Derek se réveille en sursaut lorsque la porte de la cellule s'ouvre, et de nouveau Stiles se lève, se tenant tout près de Derek lorsque les chasseurs entrent.

Derek s'attend au teaser. C'est donc naturellement une fléchette tranquillisante dans le cou qui l'assomme.

Allongé sur le sol, se faisant avaler par les ténèbres, Derek peut entendre Stiles crier et se battre contre les chasseurs de nouveau. Il ne voit pas ce qu'il se passe avant de perdre connaissance.

Les chasseurs sont plus inventifs cette fois.

Derek se sent proche de la mort lorsqu'il est re-déposé dans la cellule.

\- Oh mon dieu, s'étrangle Stiles, ses mains parcourant la poitrine et le dos de Derek. Ok, du repos et de l'eau. J'ai de l'eau. J'en ai gardé de hier, au cas où.

Derek est faible, son corps entier pesant aussi lourd que du plomb. Il tremble, le front pressé contre le sol et ne pense pas pouvoir garder de l'eau dans son estomac, même s'il peut se mettre dans une position pour boire.

Stiles semble réaliser la même chose, et l'installe sur ses genoux. Ses doigts sont de retour dans les cheveux de Derek, grattant son cuir chevelu, caressant son cou. Derek reste là, sa joue près de la hanche de Stiles, son bras recouvrant les genoux de l'adolescent.

Stiles parle. Cette fois, il raconte quelques contes de Grimm.

Sa voix est étrangement réconfortante, et Derek s'endort au son de l'histoire du Petit Chaperon Rouge et du battement régulier du cœur de Stiles.

Stiles a une lèvre fendue. Il y a un peu de sang séché au coin de sa bouche et Derek se souvient qu'il s'est encore battu quand ils sont venus le chercher.

Une autre bouteille d'eau que Derek boit en quasi-totalité à l'insistance de Stiles. Ils partagent un autre sandwich avant que Stiles ne se roule en boule dans un coin en essayant de ne pas frissonner.

Stiles a l'air fatigué, et la cellule est froide. Derek a habituellement une température élevée, due au fait d'être un loup-garou, mais il est refroidi par son énergie utilisée pour cicatriser. Il soupire et rampe vers Stiles.

\- Déplace toi.

Sa voix est brute, et Stiles cligne des yeux fatigués en le regardant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bouge toi.

Stiles se déplace.

Derek se glisse derrière lui, son dos contre le mur. Il enroule son bras autour de Stiles, place ses genoux derrière les siens et le rapproche de lui. Stiles est immobile devant lui, nerveux. Il comprend. Il ne s'est pas blotti contre quelqu'un depuis très longtemps, préférant éviter les contacts physiques. C'est gênant, mais nécessaire, et Derek essaye de relâcher la tension de ses muscles pour être plus accueillant.

\- Pour la chaleur, explique-t-il.

Stiles hoche la tête, se relaxe petit à petit, et finalement, se rapproche encore plus.

\- Je ne savais que tu t'inquiétais, dit Stiles, l'esprit vif même (spécialement) en situations graves.

\- Tais-toi, Stiles.

Il l'écoute. Il se fond dans l'étreinte de Derek, se blottissant un peu plus et soupirant à la chaleur. Il s'endort rapidement, laissant Derek s'énerver contre sa propre incapacité et se demander comment ils vont sortir vivant.

Le troisième jour se déroule de la même manière. C'est devenu une routine maladive.

Derek est étendu sur les genoux de Stiles, les côtés brisées mais se ressoudant. Stiles raconte quelques aventures qu'il a eu avec Scott lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

A travers la douleur, Derek parvient à saisir une irrégularité dans le battement de cœur de l'adolescent. Il note les légers tremblements des mains de Stiles alors qu'elles passent dans ses cheveux et le long de son dos.

Derek fronce les sourcils et se retourne de manière à regarder le dessous de sa mâchoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demande-t-il d'une voix rapante.

Stiles s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase. Il baisse les yeux, confus, une main sur la poitrine de Derek et l'autre toujours enfouie dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu veux dire à part avoir été kidnappé et d'avoir un loup-garou blessé sur mes genoux ? Tout va bien.

\- Tu mens, dit Derek. Tu es en train de trembler.

Le cœur de Stiles manque un autre battement, et Derek se renfrogne.

\- Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivée pendant que je n'étais pas là ? Ils t'ont causé des ennuis ?

Cette pensée l'effraye plus que ce qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre, et son propre pouls s'accélère.

\- Non ! Répond Stiles. Non, c'est, je n'ai pas pris mes Aderalls depuis trois jours. Symptômes de manque.

Il lève la main qui était posée sur la poitrine de Derek et la regarde trembler.

\- Ça passera.

Derek ne sait pas pourquoi il fait ça, peut-être parce qu'il ressent le besoin de rassurer Stiles, ou peut-être qu'il a besoin de se rassurer lui-même. Il prend la main de Stiles dans la sienne, croise leurs doigts ensemble et laisse retomber leurs mains enlacées sur sa poitrine.

Stiles le regarde éberlué, la bouche grande ouverte.

Derek ferme les yeux, laisse échapper un long soupir qui lui rappelle que ses côtes étaient encore loin d'être refaites et grimace.

Stiles souffle.

\- Tu es avec moi Sourwolf ?

\- Toi et Scott faisiez les imbéciles dans les bois. Sonne familier.

Pour la première fois en trois jours, Stiles rigole.

\- Tu as fais une autre blague, raille-t-il. Je ne peux pas y croire.

\- Stiles ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tais-toi.

Derek peut entendre le sourire dans la voix de Stiles alors qu'il se lance de nouveau dans son histoire, et pendant un moment, Derek se détend et imagine leur routine comme une nouvelle normalité pour eux, et qu'il n'est pas du tout enfermé dans une cellule à la merci de chasseurs fous.

\- Ils ont posé des questions, halète Derek le quatrième jour, sur la meute et les Argent.

Stiles lui caresse les cheveux et Derek essaye de ne pas se presser contre sa main et de retenir le 'hum' de contentement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

\- Rien.

Stiles a un œil au beurre noir. Derek le fixe, voit le gonflement et la façon dont le sang a afflué sous la fine peau de l'œil. Il n'aime pas ça.

\- La prochaine fois qu'ils viennent, dit Derek, ne te bats pas avec.

Stiles tourne la tête, croise le regard de Derek, défensif.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce qu'ils te blessent.

\- Ils te blessent plus, rétorque Stiles.

\- Je guéris, répond Derek.

Et bien évidemment, parce que c'est Stiles, il ne peut pas laisser tomber.

\- Tu n'aimes pas me voir blessé.

Derek ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Stiles l'en empêche.

\- Et ne me parle pas de toute cette connerie d'être essentiel à ta survie. Je sais que je suis seulement un handicap ici. Je suis un empoté, faible humain qui se blesse trop facilement.

Derek regarde ailleurs.

\- Tu me gardes sain... Humain, admet-il. J'ai besoin que tu ailles bien. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé.

Derek peut entendre la manière dont la gorge de Stiles travaille et il jette un regard pour voir Stiles le regarder, la bouche ouverte, la lèvre inférieure humide. Stiles comprend la gravité de sa confession et presse ses lèvres en hochant la tête.

\- Ok, dit-il. Je serai plus prudent.

\- Merci, répond Derek, satisfait quand Stiles l'accepte avec un fin sourire.

Durant la cinquième nuit, Stiles se retourne dans les bras de Derek et presse sa tête contre la poitrine de Derek en frissonnant.

C'était un jour difficile, avec encore plus de questions, d'os brisés et de contusions. Il y avait moins d'eau cette fois, et moins de nourriture. Stiles avait poussé sa part en direction de Derek en disant qu'il n'avait pas faim.

Maintenant, Derek peut entendre son estomac gargouiller.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir ici, dit doucement Stiles. Sa voie est abîmée à force de parler, et si Derek n'était pas aussi égoïste, il lui dirait d'arrêter. Stiles ne le ferait pas cependant, parce que Derek a besoin de la familiarité de son bavardage et Stiles le sait, sait que ça permet à Derek de se contrôler, de rester humain alors que les chasseurs le pousse si fort à devenir un loup.

\- Je veux dire, ce n'est pas dans mon top dix des manières de partir. J'aurai préféré mourir vieux dans mon lit. Ou si ça ne pouvait pas être ça, mourir après un extraordinairement bon orgasme aurait été mon autre choix le plus proche. Je veux juste... Pas que ce soit ici. La compagnie n'est pas si mal mais l'ambiance n'est pas vraiment la meilleure.

Derek resserre son étreinte. Stiles est fort, a toujours été fort et intelligent, mais cinq jours de tension, d'attente et d'incertitude, et Derek commence à voir les failles.

Stiles expire longuement.

\- Mon père doit devenir fou.

Derek sent le poing de Stiles agripper ce qu'il reste de son tee-shirt.

\- Ton père n'arrêtera jamais de te chercher.

\- Je sais. J'espère juste qu'ils laisseront quelque chose à trouver.

Derek le serre contre lui le plus possible, jusqu'à ce que Stiles soit tout le long collé à lui et que sa tête soit installée sous le menton de Derek.

Derek ne sait pas pourquoi il presse un baiser sur le haut de la tête de Stiles, mais il le fait.

Le cœur de Stiles trésaille.

\- Ne me laisse pas tomber, murmure Derek.

\- Je ne le ferai pas.

\- Stiles, réveille-toi, dit Derek en le secouant.

Quelque chose est en train de se passer. Derek peut entendre plus de gens que d'habitude courir dans les couloirs. Il peut sentir la panique.

Stiles se réveille doucement. Il n'a pas l'air bien, pale et fatigué.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il se passe quelque chose, dit Derek. C'est peut-être notre chance.

Derek rampe vers la porte, presse son oreille dans la fente entre la porte et le mur.

Il entend des cris et des voix qui ne sont pas familières.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Stiles en le rejoignant.

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose.

Ils attendent à côté de la porte pendant des heures. Parfois ils crient quand Derek entend des pas courir dans leur direction, juste au cas où.

Personne ne vient.

Pas même leurs kidnappeurs.

Ils vont se coucher affamés et assoiffés cette nuit-là.

Derek s'était demandé pourquoi les chasseurs avaient pris Stiles. Le septième jour, ils comprennent pourquoi.

Ils entrent et Derek s'accroupit, gronde, ses ongles s'allongeant en griffes. Il essaye de leur rendre la tâche plus dure à chaque fois, mais il est faible. Il a besoin de dormir pendant des jours et de manger autre chose que la moitié d'un vieux sandwich.

Cette fois cependant, ils attrapent Stiles.

\- Derek ! Crie-t-il, alors qu'il tourne et se tord, griffant les bras qui le retiennent.

Derek attaque, en grognant, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas l'avoir. Ils ne peuvent pas. Il ne vont pas.

Il réussit à en avoir un avec ses griffes. Du sang gicle sur le mur, sur le sol, s'accroche dans l'air et Derek se dirige vers celui qui a son bras autours de la gorge de Stiles pendant qu'il l'entraîne.

Il ne va pas loin avant de se faire tirer dessus. Il faut deux balles pour l'arrêter, et une troisième pour être sur qu'il reste au sol.

Derek retire les éclats. Il guérit. Il fait les cent pas. Il s'inquiète et gronde. Il s'assoit vers la porte et écoute. Il renifle l'air mais la cellule et lui-même sont baignés dans l'odeur de Stiles.

Les heures passent et Derek craint que Stiles ne puisse peut-être jamais revenir.

Il le fait cependant.

Il titube à l'intérieur de la cellule, et Derek est là pour le rattraper quand il s'effondre.

-Stiles ?

\- Je vais bien, dit-il. Mais je crois que nos hôtes ne comprennent vraiment pas la notion d'hospitalité.

Il ne va pas bien. Derek peut sentir le sang et les contusions.

Sa lèvre est de nouveau fendue. Il n'a plus sa veste et Derek peut voir les tâches de sang séché sur le tee-shirt gris de Stiles.

Stiles repousse faiblement ses mains et Derek comprend le message. Il l'installe sur ses genoux. C'est gênant mais ils se débrouillent de manière à ce que Stiles soit assis en travers des jambes de Derek et que sa tête soit appuyée contre son épaule.

\- Ils ont posé des questions sur Allison, dit Stiles. Et sur les Argent. Je pense que c'est une sorte de dispute entre chasseurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dis ? Demande Derek.

\- Rien, répond Stiles, son souffle s'accrochant à cause de la douleur.

\- Je te tiens. Je suis là, dit Derek en le blottissant contre lui.

Stiles lui tapote le bras affectueusement, le réconfortant et réalisant que Derek a autant besoin de lui, que lui de Derek.

C'est intime et étrange, faisant picoter la peau de Derek et battre son cœur plus fort, ce qui est bizarre étant donné qu'ils se pelotonnent ensemble depuis des jours.

\- Je te fais confiance, dit Stiles.

La déclaration coupe le souffle de Derek. Il resserre ses bras autours de la silhouette de Stiles, comme s'il était fragile et précieux, qu'il avait besoin d'être protégé, comme la confiance qui avait grandie entre eux.

\- Je sais, répond-t-il.

\- Bien.

Stiles bouge contre lui, et essaye de retenir un grognement qui retentit dans le silence de la cellule.

\- Ne bouge pas, dit Derek.

Il passe sa main sous le tee-shirt de Stiles,sur les bosses de sa colonne. Sa peau est étonnement chaude sous la paume de Derek. Il se tient immobile, et Derek peut sentir les petits trésaillement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmure Stiles.

\- Je calme un peu ta douleur.

Derek fait ce qu'il peut, extrayant la douleur, l'absorbant dans ses veines, mais son propre corps est faible et il ne peut en enlever trop avant qu'il ne halète. Stiles s'appuie lourdement contre la poitrine de Derek mais il semble plus relaxé, respire plus facilement.

Après quelques instants de silence, Stiles souffle.

\- Je parlerais, dit-il, sa voix étouffée par le torse de Derek. Mais je suis fatigué.

Derek prend une inspiration.

Il parle.

Il parle de Laura, comment elle se débrouillait toujours pour lui créer des ennuis. Comment elle était la seule stabilité qu'il connaissait dans sa vie pendant un très long temps. Comment elle lui manquait tous les jours, sa disparition toujours fraîche et douloureuse. Il lui parle de son père et de sa mère, et de Peter qui était un oncle amusant et leur donnait le dessert avant le repas, avant d'être brûlé. Derek raconte des histoires de son enfance, quand il courait dans la forêt, grimpait aux arbres, jouait à cache-cache avec ses frères et sœurs.

Derek parle jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit sèche et que Stiles soit endormi contre lui.

\- Si tu pouvais avoir n'importe quelle nourriture au monde là tout de suite, ce serait quoi ? Demande Stiles d'une voix rauque.

\- Des aubergines au parmesan.

\- Hum, répond Stiles. Je te voyais plus comme un genre de mec viande et patates, surtout de viande.

Derek hausse les épaules, rapproche Stiles de lui.

\- Ma mère avait l'habitude d'en faire.

\- Oh, répond Stiles.

\- Elle voulait qu'on mange nos légumes, comme toutes les autres mamans.

\- Elle avait l'air d'être une bonne mère.

\- Elle l'était, répond-t-il, en le poussant du coude. Si tu pouvais avoir n'importe quelle nourriture, ce serait quoi ?

\- Un gâteau aussi gros que ma tête.

\- Tu ressembles à rien, dit Stiles.

Ils sont assis l'un en face de l'autre et Stiles donne à Derek un sourire ironique. Son sandwich est posé devant lui, deux bouchées de prises avant d'être reposé. Derek le remarque et s'inquiète.

\- Je veux dire, continue Stiles, d'habitude tu as le regard noir et dangereux du loup-garou, mais maintenant... Stiles secoue la tête. Tu ressembles à un clochard. Un clochard zombie.

Derek soupire, regarde son tee-shirt déchiré, couvert de sang. Il se passe la main sur la figure et sent sa barbe pousser.

\- Et bien, tu ressembles à un idiot, rétorque-t-il.

Stiles rigole. Ça sonne plus comme une quinte de toux.

\- Bonne réponse, Sourwolf.

Derek sourit. Ses lèvres craquent.

\- Voilà ! Dit Stiles en les pointant. Voilà ! C'est ce que j'attendais.

\- Quoi ? Demande Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. Ça te va bien.

\- Dit l'idiot.

Stiles rigole de nouveau, puis grimace.

\- Putain, ça fait mal. J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais attendu jusqu'à ce que je sois blessé pour te trouver un sens de l'humour. Tu vois, c'est pour ça que tu devrais me garder sous la main.

\- A cause de ton expertise sur les clochards zombies ?

\- Non, parce que j'entretiens ton sens de l'humour. Parce que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de travail sur tes compétences sociales. Parce que je suis l'équivalent humain d'un moteur de recherche. Parce que je suis génial.

\- Stiles, l'interrompt Derek avant qu'il ne perdre sa voix de nouveau. Tu n'as pas à me prouver ta valeur. Je ne te laisserai pas derrière. On partira d'ici ensemble.

\- Bien, dit Stiles en hochant la tête. Parce que j'ai aussi quelques opinions sur tes choix de résidence.

Derek perd le compte des jours. Ils se fondent ensemble et deviennent un indiscernable cafouillage de temps.

Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que Stiles est en train de se détériorer devant lui. Ils sont tous les deux déshydratés et affamés, et alors que Derek a l'avantage d'avoir la guérison rapide des loups-garous, Stiles ne l'a pas.

Derek sait qu'il est en train de perdre Stiles, et ça lui fait mal. Il en souffre plus que les séances d'interrogations. Il souffre de savoir qu'il aurait du essayer plus fort de s'échapper au début de leur captivité. Il souffre de savoir qu'il est trop faible pour faire autre chose que de s'assoir et de tenir Stiles, de se blottir contre lui, essayant de le garder en vie.

Stiles avait raison. Il avait réussi à entrer sous la peau de Derek, et à y prendre résidence. Et Derek devait l'admettre, bien qu'à contre-cœur, qu'il aimait ça.

Pendant la nuit, Stiles transpire et frissonne. Il est brûlant à cause de la fièvre, mais il est sans arrêt collé à Derek pour avoir un peu de chaleur. Pendant la journée, Stiles parle, mais sa voix est presque éteinte, et il parle de sa mère, de son père et de Scott.

\- Prends soin de mon père, ok ? Implore-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il n'a plus personne d'autre et il a besoin de manger des légumes et de surveiller son cholestérol. Ne le laisse pas trop boire. Et surveille Scott aussi. Il a besoin d'étudier plus et de gens avec qui jouer aux jeux vidéos et il a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui dise quand il est un abruti. Il est un désastre social, donc il aura besoin d'aide avec Allison. Il fait de la merde avec ça et...

Stiles divague et Derek écoute. Il acquiesce à toutes ses demandes même s'il a l'impression qu'il donne ainsi l'autorisation à Stiles de partir.

Il a l'impression de lui dire adieu.

Derek s'autorise à presser ses lèvres sur le front de Stiles.

Quelque temps indéterminé plus tard, Stiles est sur les genoux de Derek, blottit, endormi même s'il bouge et parle à des gens qui ne sont pas là. Derek le câline, passe sa main dans ses cheveux, dans son dos, pendant qu'il fixe un point et pense à sa famille et sa meute.

La porte s'ouvre en grand et Derek ne bouge pas, ne peut pas, et il tourne lentement son regard dans cette direction.

Son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine et il n'aurait jamais pensé être un jour aussi soulagé de voir Chris Argent.

\- Je les ai trouvé, dit Chris en portant sa main à son oreille.

Il s'approche doucement de Derek et Derek... Derek déglutit. Sa vision est trouble mais il peut discerner le contours du pistolet dans la main de Chris. Ce dernier sent la poudre et l'extérieur, c'est acre et assommant pour le nez de Derek ses pas sont incroyablement lourds. Il est nouveau dans l'environnement dans lequel ils ont été enfermé, et les sens de Derek sont pris au dépourvu face à l'intrusion. Il a du mal à les contrôler, essaye de trier le pertinent de l'excès.

\- Derek, dit prudemment Chris.

Derek roule se tête contre le mur pour regarder Chris, et il cligne ses yeux lourds. Ses bras ne retiennent même plus Stiles, mais sont simplement posés sur lui. Ses membres sont en plombs, ses jambes engourdies. Il ne sait plus depuis combien de temps il est assis à cet endroit, et il ne sait pas quelles sont les intentions de Chris.

Chris l'étudie, remet le pistolet dans l'étui suspendu à son côté, et fait quelques pas avec prudence, les mains en l'air. Derek peut entendre les battements de son cœur, lents, réguliers, calmes.

\- Il a besoin d'une ambulance, dit Derek, sa langue épaisse dans sa bouche. Il a besoin... Je m'en fiche de ce que vous allez faire de moi, mais il a besoin... Hôpital.

Chris s'accroupit, tend sa main, et Derek peut sentir ses crocs sortir de sa bouche involontairement, menaçant. Il les rétracte, passant sa langue sur les bords émoussés de ses dents.

\- S'il vous plaît... dit-il encore.

Chris hoche la tête. Il presse de nouveau la main à son oreille.

\- Appelez une ambulance.

Il y a des pieds qui courent dans le couloir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont besoin d'une ambulance ? Crie Scott en trébuchant dans la pièce, Isaac un pas derrière lui.

\- Scott, dit Chris, plaçant une main derrière lui. Isaac !

Scott s'arrête en dérapant et Isaac lui rentre dedans.

Scott. Derek connait Scott. Scott est plus sûr qu'Argent. Scott va prendre soin de Stiles. Isaac va l'aider.

Derek est soulagé, mais Scott ne bouge pas. Aucun d'eux ne _bouge_.

Et oh, oh ! Derek réalise qu'ils pensent qu'il est une menace, qu'il va attaquer. Il regarde la manière dont il tient Stiles, ses bras enroulés autour de lui. Ils sont les deux couverts de sang et de transpiration, et il comprend.

\- Prenez-le, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Chris fait signe à Scott et Isaac d'avancer, et entre eux trois, ils maneuvrent avec précaution Stiles dans les bras de Scott. Son corp est mou, sans énergie, et Derek peut à peine entendre son cœur par dessus le battement des autres. Mais il est présent. Stiles est toujours vivant, et il est en train d'être secouru.

Derek pourrait pleurer de soulagement.

Isaac sort en courant en appelant les secours et Scott le suit prudemment.

Stiles est en sécurité. Stiles est en sécurité. Stiles est _en sécurité_.

\- Oui, il l'est, dit Argent, et Derek réalise qu'il était en train de répéter ça tout haut.

Argent tend sa main. Derek la regarde.

\- Tu peux te lever ?

\- Non. Quoi que vous ayez prévu de faire, faites le. Maintenant.

Argent soupire.

\- La seule chose que j'ai prévu de faire est de te sortir d'ici.

Il passe le bras de Derek par dessus son épaule et le lève, lâchant un grognement en le soutenant hors de la cellule.

Derek ne regarde pas en arrière.

Derek aperçoit l'ambulance qui s'éloigne. Il entend la sirène. Il entend Scott au téléphone avec le shérif.

Le groupe autour de lui est constitué d'Argent et de ses hommes. Allison n'est pas présente. Pas plus que sa meute. Seulement Scott et Isaac, travaillant avec Chris.

Derek ne sent pas en sécurité, mais il ne se sent pas menacé non plus. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Stiles est en route vers l'hôpital. Il est sauvé, et c'était l'objectif de Derek.

Argent le pousse dans sa voiture.

\- Où va-t-on ? Demande-t-il.

Derek ne va pas le mener à sa meute. Il ne peut pas aller à l'hôpital, trop de questions l'attendent là-bas.

\- Deaton, répond-t-il.

Deaton l'attend.

Il y a un lit de camp avec des couvertures et un oreiller. Une perfusion est posée à côté.

Derek hésite. Cet endroit est légèrement menaçant et il sait qu'il ne se sentira pas en sécurité allongé ici. Il titube hors de la poigne d'Argent, attrape les draps et oreiller et vacille jusqu'au coin de la pièce. Il se laisse tomber dans le tas qu'il a fait, et reste allongé.

Il s'endort avec les murmures de Deaton et le piquement d'une aiguille dans son bras.

Derek tend le bras dans son sommeil pour atteindre Stiles, et fronce les sourcils quand il ne le trouve pas.

Derek se réveille brutalement, et pendant un moment, il ne sait pas où il est. Il s'assoit, s'appuie contre le mur, les pieds pris dans les couvertures. Pendant une seconde, il est de nouveau dans la cellule, et la terreur menace de l'étouffer.

\- Derek ! Crie Scott.

Derek abaisse la main qu'il avait levé sans le réaliser et regarde la pièce où il se trouve. Scott et Isaac le fixe avec des yeux ronds, et il réalise que tout va bien. Il est dans la pièce de stockage de Deaton, à côté d'une pile de sac de nourriture pour chat. Il relâche son souffle, se forçant à se calmer. Il serre les dents, parvient à reprendre le contrôle, et regarde les deux membres de sa meute.

Scott laisse échapper un soupir.

\- Tu m'as foutu la trouille, dit-il. T'étais en train de grogner comme si t'allais être en mode alpha sur nous dans la seconde.

Derek se met sur ses pieds et réalise qu'il ne sent plus comme un déchet, ce qui est un bon signe. Sa tête ne tourne plus et il a plein contrôle de ses sens.

Il baisse les yeux et s'aperçoit qu'il porte le pyjama bleu en coton de quelqu'un et il lève un sourcil en tirant sur le tissu.

\- Tu puais, répond Isaac à la question silencieuse. Tu puais vraiment.

Scott étouffe un rire. Derek lui jette un regard noir.

\- Stiles sort de l'hôpital aujourd'hui, reprend-t-il. Je pensais que tu voudrais le savoir.

\- Déjà ? Demande Derek, et sa voix est rauque.

Isaac se déplace et lui trouve un verre d'eau. Il le lui donne, et Derek prend une longue gorgée.

Scott hausse les épaules.

\- Oui, il va bien.

\- Il a été battu et affamé, gronde Derek. Il faut plus que quelques heures pour se remettre d'une déshydratation et de côtes cassées.

Scott cligne des yeux.

\- Heures ? Derek, tu as dormi pendant trois jours.

Derek s'étouffe en buvant, recrachant tout dans la surprise.

\- Trois jours ?

\- Oui. Un de nous était avec toi tout le temps. On a fait un roulement. Erica, Boyd, et même Jackson.

Derek se lèche les lèvres, choqué d'avoir perdu autant de temps.

\- Et Stiles ?

\- Quelqu'un était avec lui aussi.

\- Et ceux qui ont fait ça ?

Isaac se redresse de la porte où il était appuyé.

\- On s'en est occupé.

\- Comment ? Demande Derek d'une voix dure, gutturale, faisant avancer d'un pas les deux bêtas.

\- Fais nous confiance, répond Scott. Ils ne vont plus rien chasser pendant un très long moment.

Derek ne se sent pas satisfait. Il veut se venger, ça le démange. Il plie ses doigts.

\- Raconte moi tout.

Derek prend une douche, récurant les jours de transpiration et de son sang de son corps. Il lave ses cheveux, ses ongles grattent son crane et il essaye de ne pas penser aux doigts de Stiles caressant ses cheveux, réconfortant, après les heures de torture. Il frotte sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rose, puis recommence le processus.

Pendant qu'il se lave, il se repasse les informations que Scott lui a révélé.

Stiles avait raison. C'était une dispute entre chasseurs. Quelques nouveaux ne trouvaient pas que les Argent faisaient un assez bon travail.

Derek avait été capturé comme prix de jubilation. Ils allaient le torturer pour avoir des informations et faire des recherches sur la physiologie des alphas, et ensuite le tuer.

Stiles avait été une erreur. Ils pensait qu'il était un bêta, mais quand ils réalisèrent qu'il était humain, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Ils trouvaient ses interactions avec Derek intrigantes de toute manière. Ils n'avaient jamais rencontré d'humain dans une meute auparavant.

C'étaient des chasseurs sans les années de savoir et d'histoire des Argent, et ça s'était remarqué. Ils ne suivaient aucun code, et Derek ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de sentir le fantôme de Kate surgir au dessus lui.

Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Il doit voir Stiles.

Derek se sèche soigneusement. Il se rase. Il se brosse vigoureusement les dents. Il s'habille avec des vêtements propres (merveilleuse sensation). Il roule ses épaules, mais la tension qui y est présente depuis qu'il s'est réveillé est toujours là.

Il doute qu'elle s'efface rapidement.

Derek monte dans sa voiture, s'assied dans le siège du conducteur. Il prend une inspiration et pose sa tête sur le volant. Il se sent épuisé malgré ses trois jours de sommeil, mentalement fatigué, si ce n'est pas physiquement. Il sait qu'il va avoir de nouveaux cauchemars et qu'ils vont se mélanger avec les anciens : des feux et des cellules et de l'électricité et l'oppressante sensation d'être prisonnier de nouvelles culpabilités et de nouvelles responsabilités vont peser lourdement sur ses épaules.

Il ne peut pas craquer maintenant, cependant.

L'absence de Stiles est une douleur physique et il a besoin de confirmer qu'il va bien. Derek a besoin de savoir que Stiles est en sécurité.

Sur le chemin, il prend une décision de dernière minute et prend la route de la pâtisserie.

Derek hésite entre entrer par la porte ou par la fenêtre.

Finalement, il choisit la porte. Stiles pourrait ne pas apprécier une intrusion surprise par la fenêtre. Derek ne veut pas causer d'angoisse, donc ce sera par la porte.

C'est le shérif qui ouvre.

\- Derek, dit-il.

\- Shérif, répond Derek, et il réalise soudainement qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que le shérif sait.

Il se tient là sur le perron, gêné et anxieux, la boîte de la pâtisserie dans une main, le sac du supermarché dans l'autre.

Le shérif le regarde, puis tend le bras. Derek se retient de reculer, et il pense avoir réussi bien que l'expression du shérif lui dise le contraire. La main du shérif se pose sur son épaule, et lui donne une pression rassurante.

\- Entre, dit-il.

Derek fait timidement un pas à l'intérieur.

\- Je ne sais pas tout, continue le shérif avec un ton quelque peu amer mais sans accusation. Scott et Chris Argent ont essayé d'expliquer. Ça ne change pas le fait que mon fils s'est retrouvé au milieu de... de peut importe ce qui se passe.

Il est en colère. Derek peut l'entendre au son de sa voix et dans l'accélération de son pouls, mais le shérif Stilinski prend une inspiration et se calme, sa poigne sur l'épaule de Derek se relâchant. Ce dernier sait qu'il a eu plusieurs jours pour penser à ce qu'on lui a dit pour se recomposer aussi rapidement, mais il grimace intérieurement à l'idée de la dérouillée qu'Argent et Scott avait du sans nul doute recevoir.

\- Mais je sais que Stiles dit qu'il n'aurait pas survécu sans toi.

\- Je n'aurai pas survécu sans lui, répond Derek.

C'était la vérité. Le shérif hoche la tête. Il se passe la main dans ses cheveux, un geste qui rappelle fortement son fils.

\- Je sais que tu n'as personne pour veiller sur toi, fils. Tu vas bien ?

Derek avale le nœud soudain dans sa gorge.

\- Je le serai.

\- Bien.

Ils se tiennent là pendant un moment. Derek se sent étrange et mal à l'aise, mais apprécie l'inquiétude du shérif. C'est un étrange moment pour lui. Il se sent déjà émotionnellement fragile, et maintenant, il se sent _jeune_ d'une manière dont il n'a pas été depuis que sa famille est morte. C'en est presque trop.

\- Si jamais tu ressent le besoin de parler…, commence le shérif.

\- Je ne le ressent vraiment pas.

\- Oh, dieu merci. Stiles est en haut.

Derek reçoit une ferme tape dans son dos.

Les escaliers craquent sous ses pieds, et quand il atteint la porte de Stiles, il ne sait pas s'il doit frapper ou non. Il se décide pour un rapide coup avec ses jointures (ce qui est difficile à accomplir avec la boîte et le sac).

La porte s'ouvre cependant, et Stiles se tient derrière.

Le voir entièrement et soigné, dans une paire de pyjama, fait louper un battement au cœur de Derek, et il a l'impression que les morceaux de lui qui étaient absents depuis qu'il s'est réveillé se sont remis en place. Il laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- Hé mec, dit Stiles. Sa voix est encore enrouée et il a l'air épuisé. Les contusions sur son visage sont devenues vertes et jaunes au lieu du pur violet qu'elles étaient la dernière fois que Derek l'a vu. Il est toujours pale mais il a l'air beaucoup mieux. Il ne sent plus le sang et l'infection, mais le savon et les médicaments.

\- Hey, répond Derek. C'est totalement nul comme salut, mais tout laisser tomber pour prendre Stiles dans ses bras pour être sur qu'il est vraiment réel est surement inadapté, surtout depuis que Stiles s'agite anxieusement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Tu veux entrer ? Je suis surpris de te voir ici. Enfin, pas _ici_, je veux dire, en utilisant la porte. Je pensais que tu viendrais par la fenêtre. Mais tu as utilisé la porte, comme je l'ai dis. Ce qui veut dire que tu as parlé à mon père. Désolé. Je parie que tu aurais préféré prendre la fenêtre maintenant, ou juste peut-être avoir évité la maison...

Stiles secoue la tête et grimace. Derek a l'impression que c'est une accusation pour ne pas être venu visiter plus tôt.

\- J'étais endormi, lâche-t-il d'un coup.

\- Euh, oui, je sais. Scott me l'a dit.

Derek hausse un sourcil et Stiles rougit.

\- J'ai eu une crise de panique à l'hôpital quand je me suis réveillé et que je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Ils ont du me sédater, et, hum... Scott m'a dit que tu allais bien quand je me suis réveillé de nouveau, tu sais, pour pas que je flippe encore.

Stiles se racle la gorge, embarrassé, même s'il n'y avait pas de quoi l'être. Derek s'était pratiquement transformé sur Scott et Isaac quand _il _s'était réveillé.

Il se tient dans la chambre sans savoir quoi faire. Elle est normal, sauf que Stiles a défait son lit, et ses draps et couvertures font un tas sur le sol contre le mur. Stiles suit son regard et traverse rapidement la pièce. Il regroupe tout le tas et le jette sur le lit.

\- Bizarre, hein ? Une vie entière à dormir dans un lit et dix jours à dormir par terre, et maintenant, je ne me sens pas bien à moins que je ne sois par terre à serrer comme un malade un oreiller. Ils m'ont donné des dizaines de pilules pour dormir à l'hôpital, mais j'ai l'impression d'être drogué et je ne sais même pas ce que je fais et...

\- Stiles, le coupe Derek. Stiles s'arrête de parler et arrête d'essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses couvertures sur le lit. Il exhale lentement.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'ai apporté... Derek s'arrête et pousse brutalement la boîte dans ses mains comme si elle allait le brûler.

Stiles l'ouvre et se met à rire. Une douzaine de cupcakes de différentes saveurs sont posés dans la boîte.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment la bonne taille, continue Derek, mais ils n'en avaient pas un aussi gros que ta tête.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu te souviennes de cette conversation. Je suppose que ça veut dire que je te devrais des aubergines au parmesan à un moment ou un autre.

\- Tu me dois rien, l'assure rapidement Derek.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel et ne fait aucun commentaire. Derek sait instinctivement qu'il sera traîné dans un restaurant italien dans un proche futur, où avec un peu de chance, ils n'auront pas l'impression qu'ils allaient tomber en pièces à tout moment.

Stiles entraîne Derek plus loin dans la pièce. Ils s'assoient ensemble sur le sol et mange les gâteaux. Derek sort la bouteille de lait de l'autre sac, et ils se la passent entre eux. Derek n'est pas embêté que Stiles laisse des traînées de chocolat sur le goulot, et Stiles ne fait aucun commentaire sur les miettes qui tombent partout sur le sol.

Sur la douzaine, ils arrivent à en manger cinq et demi.

Des jours sans rien manger de substantiel, et Derek peut à peine finir la moitié de son cupcake double chocolat sans se sentir comme s'il allait vomir. Il prend une autre gorgée de lait et le passe à Stiles qui à l'air endormi, mais content, à côté de lui.

Derek veut tendre la main et essuyer le glaçage blanc qui reste accroché à la lèvre inférieure de Stiles, mais il ne le fait pas. Il n'est pas réellement sur de quoi faire après, parce qu'il ne peut définir aucune des choses qu'il ressent. C'est un pêle-mêle de confusion, et tout ce qu'il sait est que, assis à côté de Stiles, il ne sent pas la tension dans ses muscles ou la peine dans son ventre.

\- Alors, dit Stiles, s'appuyant lourdement sur le lit. On va où depuis là ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben, je viens juste de passer une semaine et demi à dormir contre toi, toutes les nuits, pour la chaleur, et je l'ai peut-être imaginé parce que soyons honnête, j'étais pas vraiment tout là pendant un moment, mais je pense que tu m'as embrassé ? Et... si quelque chose ne commence pas à me sembler normal rapidement, je pense que je vais m'effondrer sur moi-même, et ça va pas être joli.

Il tord ses mains en parlant. Il sent la sueur et le sucre, et son cœur commence à accélérer.

\- Je peux te menacer, propose Derek. Peut-être te plaquer contre un mur ? C'est normal, ça.

Stiles rigole, mais c'est faible.

\- Encore avec les blagues. Ne le prend pas mal, j'aime le toi léger, mais c'est bizarre.

Derek sourit, et ça semble interdit.

Stiles est toujours agité à côté de lui. Derek pousse la boîte de gâteaux hors du chemin et déplace le lait. Il se décale pour être épaule contre épaule. Il a le sentiment que Stiles est aussi confus qu'il l'est sur tout et décide que, peut-être, la meilleure chose est de tout sortir ici. Ça va à l'encontre de toutes les fibres de son être, parce que Kate a changé Derek jusqu'à la moelle. Mais c'est Stiles, le garçon qui a soutenu Derek dans une piscine pendant deux heures, qui n'a aucun problème à se mettre en danger pour le plus grand bien, qui a laissé Derek s'installer sur ses genoux pendant qu'il guérissait et qui a parlé jusqu'à ce que sa voix se casse pour les garder sain d'esprit les deux.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis venu te voir ? Demande finalement Derek.

\- Pour m'apporter des gâteaux ?

\- Parce que j'avais besoin de te voir. J'avais besoin d'être sur que tu étais en sécurité. J'avais besoin d'être sur que tu allais bien.

Stiles se colle un peu plus contre lui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je... Je t'ai sous la peau.

\- Comme un parasite ? Dit Stiles avec un grand sourire. Derek lève les yeux au ciel et ne répond pas.

-Je suis content que ça ne soit pas que moi, continue Stiles. Je me sentais pas vraiment moi-même tout à l'heure, parce que je me sentais comme si quelque chose manquait.

Stiles tend timidement sa main, le bout de ses doigts frôlant le dos de la main de Derek.

\- Donc, on reconnaît les deux qu'on a besoin l'un de l'autre, dit Derek, retournant sa main et offrant sa paume à Stiles.

Stiles glisse sa main dans celle de Derek et croise leurs doigts ensemble.

\- Ok. Toi ayant besoin de moi est assez normal, dit-il avec un petit sourire. C'est un peu plus que de la recherche, mais je peux le faire. Totalement. Je peux totalement le faire. On peut parler des bisous ?

Derek se frotte les yeux. L'épuisement est en train de le remplir à nouveau.

\- Non, dit-il. Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour la normalité.

\- Très bien. Définit la normalité, et ensuite on pourra parler des bisous.

Derek entend les cœur de Stiles accélérer.

\- Je devrais y aller.

La main de Stiles se transforme immédiatement en une poigne de fer.

\- Reste.

\- On a les deux besoin de dormir.

\- Reste, dit de nouveau Stiles.

Derek mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'est pas tenté. Stiles lit l'indécision sur son visage.

\- Fais moi confiance pour ça.

Derek rencontre le regard de Stiles.

\- Je te fais confiance, répond-t-il. Je reste jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

Stiles lui lance un sourire radieux et est sur ses pieds en une seconde, essayant sans succès de cacher sa grimace quand il bouge avec trop d'enthousiasme. Il attrape le lait et les gâteaux et descend les escaliers avant que Derek ne puisse l'arrêter.

Il peut entendre la conversation entre Stiles et son père. Il entend la préoccupation dans la voix du shérif, et le rappel de prendre ses cachets pour la douleur.

Pendant que Stiles est en bas, Derek fait le lit et enlève ses chaussures.

Une fois que Stiles revient, il prend quelques pilules avant de s'assoir sur le lit à côté de Derek. Il y a une minute embarrassante d'arrangements, mais rapidement ils retombent dans ce qui est familier. Le dos de Derek est contre le mur, Stiles contre lui, son corps pressé le plus près possible, sa tête sur un oreiller près de l'épaule de Derek.

\- Je dois le dire, dit Stiles en se blottissant un peu plus, tu sens au moins 60% meilleur.

Derek souffle, amusé. Il rapproche Stiles de lui, ses bras l'entourant. C'est réconfortant et réel, et Derek sent qu'il commence à accepter ce qu'il ressent depuis un certain temps. Il se penche, et, malgré leur conversation précédente, il embrasse le front de Stiles.

\- Encore avec les baisers.

\- Tais-toi Stiles. Endors toi.

Stiles se détend contre lui, ses yeux se fermant, sa respiration se ralentissant. Derek sait que cela va prendre plus de quelques jours pour se remettre et restaurer la normalité pour les deux. Il sait que ça va être un combat et qu'il y aura des problèmes et des malentendus, mais ils auront chacun l'un l'autre.

Ils se font confiance.

Derek enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller de Stiles, et inspire profondément, laissant son odeur calmer ses nerfs. Alors que Derek s'endort, Stiles est un poids rassurant dans ses bras, son cœur battant d'un rythme régulier en arrière-plan. Il sait qu'ils vont être capable d'aller de l'avant, et pour la première fois depuis leur capture, il ne craint pas le matin.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à commenter, je transmettrai tout à l'auteur !**


End file.
